


Don't Leave Me Here

by MerylAM573



Category: SideM - Fandom, THE iDOLMASTER, THE iDOLMASTER SideM
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerylAM573/pseuds/MerylAM573
Summary: Natsuki had always been terrified of losing his friends to something he had done, and although it wasn't quite often that these occurred, he had nightmares about it. One night, he had a sleepover with Haruna and Shiki, which resulted in one to come up. He woke up screaming."Please don't leave me here... I'm scared."





	Don't Leave Me Here

Shiki, Haruna, and Natsuki were preparing for a sleepover at Natsuki's place. There wasn't really any need to, but Shiki thought it would be a good idea. Though they were missing two people, the three would make do.

Late that night, Natsuki began to stir. He was having a nightmare.  
"H-Haruna? Shiki? Wh-where are you...?" He called into the deep dark. He couldn't see a single thing. Suddenly, he heard a voice from behind him.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!" It called. It sounded just like Haruna.  
"If it wasn't for your dumbass we wouldn't be stuck here!" Another voice called, it was Shiki. He didn't ever swear. Not unless he was seriously angry. This means the softest of the three did just that.

The voices had no source.  
"G-guys? Where are you? I can't see you!" Natsuki called right back. The voices ignored him.  
"Idiot. This is your fault. Stop playing dumb!" Haruna snarled. This was so unlike them. What did the poor grey haired lad do to deserve this?  
"Why don't you just die? It'll do you good to get out of our faces." Shiki sounded so very ruthless. It was terrifying.  
"I'm sorry! I... I don't know what I did wrong!" Natsuki felt tears welling up in his eyes. He was sensitive, and they knew that. They were pushing his buttons.  
"Nobody cares! Just die already, would you?!" As the two yelled at their friend in unison, something began to follow him, it growled and barked. The loud noise startled him.

"I'm sorry!" Natsuki cried as he began to run by instinct, not able to even see a thing. He sprinted as fast as he could, but the thing trailed behind without a problem.

Soon, Natsuki tripped and fell. He could feel the thing dragging at his feet. Pulling him backward. Now, Haruna and Shiki appeared and looked down at him.  
"Feh! Serves you right, you ass." Haruna glared down at High×Joker's pianist, and kicked him in the face.  
"Just die already for all we care." Shiki crouched down and pushed him. The thing continued to drag him back.

"NO! PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! PLEASE! I'M SORRY!" Natsuki pleaded desperately. He reached his hands out to the two he thought were his friends.  
"I DON'T WANNA DIE! PLEASE! I DON'T WANNA DIE HERE!" He screeched, hoping someone would hear. To no avail. The thing pulled him in and as he was left to die:

He woke up screaming.  
Haruna and Shiki immediately rose up and prepared to fight something.  
"Natsuki!" Shiki cried, seeing the poor guy quivering upon the sight of the two.  
"Don't leave me here... I don't wanna die! I don't... I don't wanna die here..." Natsuki choked through sobs as his ginger haired friend immediately got down and embraced him tightly.  
"Hey... it's okay... we aren't gonna hurt you. Promise. You did nothing wrong." Haruna rubbed his back and rocked him back and forth. His mom did that with him when he was younger whenever he had a nightmare, so he thought it would help his sensitive buddy too.  
"I'm sorry... Please don't leave me..." Natsuki muttered.

"We won't leave you. What happened?" Shiki kneeled and looked at his friend with pure worry.  
"Y-you said... that I... I should just die. I don't know what I did... what did I do wrong?" He cried into High×Joker's percussionist's shoulder.  
"Don't do that, okay? You're not allowed to die. You gotta promise us that." Shiki held out his pinky to him.  
"O-okay... I'm sorry." He did his best to do it back, but he trembled wildly and could barely lift his arm.  
"It's okay." His two friends spoke in unison.

Despite the pain Natsuki was going through, the three stayed strong, even if they grew restless. They were practically inseparable, and that in and of itself was more than they could ever ask for in one another.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first SideM fic ive ever finished (aka its old as shit), so its a LITTLE OOC? i dont think its too big a deal, but i incorporated a headcannon or two somewhere (Shiki swearing when mad, both he and Haruna speaking in unison by accident, etc) but besides that? eh not much too it. not the most interesting of fics ngl, but i still hope whoever sees this enjoyed it!  
> (also it would have hurt Natsuki more if i used Jun but i didnt know how to write him in character at the time. whoops.)


End file.
